


The truth behind the light

by midnightwolf226



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flashbacks, Night Terrors, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolf226/pseuds/midnightwolf226
Summary: What if Ozpin was dark? What if everything was twisted and hidden and in the dark behind the world of RWBY. Could there be someone who can reveal the truth bring light to Ozpins lies and treachery .A young faunus at the age of 4 was found passed out in snow covered field surrounded by blood and body parts, taken in and given a home by the one person no one expected......Warnings: swearing, blood and gore, lemon (much later on)Also I do NOT own RWBY Roosterteeth do.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is just the draft for now as I would like to see what people make of this story and I'm interested to see what theories people might come up with and I only own the character Blayze.**

**Character profile:** male

 **Name:** Blayze Azure (spitfire)(blue)  

 **Age:** 16

 **Faunus:** tiger e.g. ears and tail with fur on the back of the body

 **Height:** 6’1

 **Eye colour:** right eye: ice blue   left eye: silver

 **Hair colour:**  black with navy blue streaks

 **Build:** medium build, defined muscle (noticeable but not over the top)

 **Fur colour:** base: white faded into black    stripes: blue

* * *

 

 **Team:** RWBY (the OC replaces Blake, but she is still in the story)

 **Combat partner:**  Yang Xiao-Long

 **Romantic partner:** Ruby Rose

 **Weapon:** short swords to pistols

**A/N the thoughts will always be in ‘’ these as I think it helps identify them better.**

_‘thoughts’_ “speech”

* * *

 

** Blayze POV **

 [dream/nightmare]

 _It’s cold and there's snow surrounding me._ ‘Why does this place seem so familiar I’ve never been here before?’ _There are blurs in the distance that I can't quite make out, but I think they are trees or something._

_“AHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

_I freeze in my observation of my surrounding, as I turn around to where the pain filled scream came from just a few inches away from my face are a set of claws however these claws are sticking out of an unfamiliar man's chest._ ‘Why does this seem so real? Does this mean I know this man but from where?’

_I stumble back from shock looking down a puddle of blood is starting to form under the still impaled man causing the once snow-covered ground to turn into a crimson ink like mess. Looking back up at the man, a trail of blood coming from his lips, I notice that his gaze was focused on something behind me as if I wasn’t even here standing in front of him._

_“_ _AHHHHHHHH! NO PLEASE RAY!!”_

_Hearing the scream again I turned around only to watch the rest of the pack charge and all I could do was watch as the women protecting her child was ripped apart limb form limb, through this though my gazed stayed on the frightened child their face caused my brain to freeze_ ‘why does that child resemble me’

_Next, I watched as the child fell unconscious surrounded by their parent’s blood and body parts, the pack started to sprint circles around the child my vision became blurred the last thing I see is a beowolf leaping for the child._

[end of dream/nightmare]

.

.

.

My eyes shot open blinded by the light before me, my breaths coming fast and shallow causing me to become lightheaded the next thing I registered was someone shaking my shoulders _‘are they saying something to me?’_ I begin to struggle trying to get away from the person “Blayze, honey please calm down you need to breath” hearing the voice I tried to focus on it _‘who is that why do they sound familiar to me?’_

Finally, the blur from my vision clears and I come face to face with worried and concern filled red eyes “Blayze please just calm down it was just a dream” her hand begins to slowly rub up and down my arm helping me to calm down and catch my breath, I blink a couple of times before replying to completely remove the blur at the corner of my vision “I’m… alright…. Mum” I mange to say between my panting breaths.

I watch as her shoulders slumps and relax as her white hand slowly comes up to caress my cheek with me leaning into her touch “was this the same dream as before?” her voice but a whisper asks her hand still on my cheek but I don’t reply only giving a small nod, I listen as a sigh comes from her these dreams or should I say nightmares waking both of use up in the middle of the night. _‘why does this have to happen, it’s not fair on mum’_ I think with a sad tone to my thoughts.

“ok honey we will sort this in the morning these dreams have been happening for almost 3 weeks now.” With another sigh she continues “do you think you can get back to sleep or would you like me to stay?” again I don’t reply all I do is hold out my arms and so she lays next to me and holds me to her, my head resting in the crook of her neck as she starts to comb her fingers through my hair I begin to drift back off to sleep but I know this time the dream won’t come not with mamma holding me.

 

** Time skip – morning **

Waking up I noticed that my mothers arms and embrace was no longer surrounding me causing my panic to rise as I ran out of my room in search of her, running down the corridor I opened every door on the way in search of her but after searching the 5 rooms so far she was nowhere to be seen, my panic continuing to rise was near its limit I braced myself against the wall and slowly sat down on the floor drawing my legs into my chest as my panic was beginning to fully takeover.

“BLAYZE WHERE ARE YOU”

My mind becoming hazed as my breathing becomes harsh and difficult black splotches beginning to surround my vision, as I take in less and less oxygen my body begins to slump and the blackness in my vision nearly becoming whole.

“Blayze? BLAYZE!”

I felt what seemed to be arms go around me and pull me into something familiar but with my mind hazed it becomes difficult to figure out what is going on around me.

“Nononono honey wake up and breath you have to breath. I’m here I’m right here, come on Blayze open your eyes” I hear a frenzied voice besides me the more they speak the more terrified their voice becomes _‘what is terrifying this person so much and are they the one holding me?’_  I felt my vision completely go and the rest of my body followed the arms around me never letting me go.

** Salem’s POV **

I watched and felt as Blayze’s body went limp in my arms his panic attack seeming to be his worse yet, when I walked in earlier to see him curled up against the wall noticing the clear signs of his panic attack my own terra began to rise as this one looked extremely bad compared to his others, and I was correct this one was so much worse.

Bringing him into my arms and speaking to him normally works to help calm him down but this one was just too great he had already reached his limit before I could get to him.

Because he is now unconscious I pick him up and take him back to his room to lay him on his bed as he will be out for a couples of hours to the whole day, as I lay him under the covers I smooth his hair out of his face showing that his brow is furrowed and holding a look of pain to his features to help ease him I begin to comb my fingers through his hair as this seems to help as his features clear ever so slightly, leaning into my hand and curling his body about mine that is sat on the side of the bed next to him.

_‘I will have to tell him the truth about his nightmares soon, he needs to know soon.’_

To my surprise Blayze begins to open his eyes already waking up from the harsh panic attack “mum where was you…… couldn’t……find…. you………” his words were vulnerable and weak as he fumbled over his words and once again he was out, the guilt was what hit me next knowing that my absence was the cause of his panic. My mind was made up when he began to speak I was going to tell Blayze of his parents and how I found him, he needed to know, and it wasn’t fair that he didn’t know more about what he is drawn into with staying with me.

If Ozpin ever found out about Blayze he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him or worse put him against me, if I ever had to fight Blayze I wouldn’t have the heart to harm him.

“Blayze once you are awake I will tell you the truth I promise” and with that I stayed by him for the rest of the night not having the heart to leave him alone again.

**A/N I hope you guys like this and if I get a good response of this first chapter I will aim to write more of it along side my OUAT story I am doing. Let me know what you think by commenting.**

 


	2. Part of the truth

**A/N sorry guys for the long wait I was trying to get more of my OUAT story done but I am now going to try doing more of this story.**

* * *

 

** Blayze POV **

Waking up my head felt heavy and my cheeks, throat and eyes scratchy and the last thing I remember is a blurred figure running towards and everything went black. It seems that this as only a few short hours ago and yet this time there was no nightmare just a warm presents beside me until now as the area was left cold and deserted.

Looking up and around me I notice a glass of water and a cooked meal on the bedside draws, I lean over to grab them and begin to munch away not realizing how hungry I truly was while I was eating I hadn't noticed that my door had creaked open until Tusky barrels onto my bed nearly knocking my drink out of my hand, he bristles at me saying hello coming to lay beside me. **(A/N Tusky is a baby boarbatusk)**

For the rest of the morning I believe it is I just lay there playing and cuddling with Tusky him being my comfort, I'm almost asleep again when I feel a warm hand lay across my cheek letting my eye slowly open back up to see my mother standing in front of me with a soft smile "hello my little firebolt how are we feeling?" Her voice was soft and warm as she spoke bringing me further comfort as I closed my eyes again.

"feeling better mama" I mumble around a yawn and I can feel her chuckle against my forehead before she places a kiss there "ok baby well get some more sleep and I will see you when you wake up." and with that I was out fast asleep not even hearing her leave the room.

** 4 hours later  **

I bolt up screaming making Tusky jump and squeak next to me, my breathing is heavy and labored and my eyes are blurry with unshed tears my hands gripping the bed sheets waiting for the terror in my mind to fade, the cold presence wasn't there this time instead a warm aura begins to surround me as the tears were wiped away by a gentle hand.

The more my vision cleared the more even my breathing became and the calmer I got, seeing my mother in front of me helped further as the small smile on her face was on her face her red eyes were filled with worry and pain "Blayze I have some things to tell you as you deserve to know." 

"What is it about?" I give her a puzzled look as my mind tries to think of things that she might have to tell me "it’s about your nightmare I have to tell you the truth about them" this confused me further as I believed my nightmares not to be real and just fucked up figment of my imagination.

I didn't hear what else that she was saying as I could see her mouth moving but no words were coming out as I began looking closer into the nightmare and all of the thoughts that came to mind while I was experiencing the nightmare. The reason I found the people so familiar...........

"Firebolt where did you go just now?" Salem asked giving me a curious look but when I went to answer I felt like my throat was blocked no sound coming out, minutes passed with me looking like a gaping fish so instead of trying to talk I sat back and thought of what I was trying to say.

"My nightmares.........." my voice but a whisper my throat still partly blocked.

As I tried to talk more I watched as tears began to form in my mother’s eyes along with the sorrow placed there "Blayze, they aren't just nightmares" her voice was soft and gentle but still held conviction and true to the words she spoke.

"So....the man, the women.....t-t-the child." I was shaking now as it all started to fall into place "their deaths were real b-but how did I s-survive the a-attack?" my voice was still trembling here and there as I spoke, tears now running down Salem's cheek slowly as she listened. 

"The reason you are alive is because I got there in time to save you but I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time for your mother and father, I had got there when your mother threw herself in front of the beast that tried to kill you after your father." I didn't know what reaction to have as I can no longer be surprised at what she is saying as she made it easy to figure out and put the pieces together.

Leaning forward placing my hand against her cheek, I stare up at her making eye contact, I had to show her that I understood. "Mama, you said she was trying to protect me so why would I be angry at both of you saving me?" My question seemed to of thrown her off as she moves faster than I could see and now I'm in her arms as she began to sob "Blayze your mother and father were my closest friends, the only ones that knew me and not the darkness, like you see me."

"You knew them and were friends? Why were you coming to the field we were in then?" In my nightmares I never saw Salem it always ended the moment I saw the child, so at the moment I am struggling with processing all of this information.

"I was meant to meet you and your parents there as we were all going to have lunch together and I was finally going to meet you. Sadly, the one person I was trying to avoid contact with had heard I would be there and sent the beowolfs out, this was before the Grimm sided with me so I had no control over them, well until then." the last bit was said with a small but grim chuckle as I saw the emotions flash across her face. 

"I'm going to take a guess and say that this person is a certain headmaster, am I wrong?" I say with a cocky smile and thankfully it had the affect I wanted as my mama began to laugh "yes dear it is and by chance how do you know of this certain headmaster?"

At this I had the decency to look sheepish and give a small chuckle before answering "well I may or may not have spied in on meetings you have every now and then." I was expecting Salem to be a little angry but I wasn't expecting to be picked up and squeezed in a hug as she began laughing "you little rascal, you have learned so well!!!"

We both flopped back down on my bed, Tusky jumping between us as we continued to laugh I turned into my mother’s side and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight I snuggled into her and she began to run her fingers through my hair and fur causing me to purr and drift off to sleep with her holding me.

**A/N hello people it’s been a long wait but the chapter is here. I know it might be a bit short but I'm doing this during school time, the next chapter will be longer, promise.**

 


End file.
